Bajo mis alas
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: en el aniversario de Hiroto y Midorikawa, el menor le dará una hermosa noticia pero con ello trae consigo un final no muy feliz /Yaoi/ HiroMido


******hola fans de Inazuma y de HiroMido... ^-^ les traigo un fic ahora de esta pareja pero les advierto que tal vez van a llorar :D ¿por que? por la historia es algo triste... como sea... que lo disfruten... ¡ENJOY!**

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Level 5**

* * *

**BAJO MIS ALAS**

-Mido ¿a donde vamos? - preguntaba un sexi peli-rojo el cual iba vendado de los ojos que era guiado por su novio Midorikawa ambos tenían 21 años y justo ese día cumplían 5 años de noviazgo… 5 enormes, preciosos y maravillosos años de noviazgo, pero al parecer el peli-rojo lo había olvidado pues no le había dicho nada a Mido desde el inicio del día con respecto de la fecha haciendo enojar a su pareja pero el le tenia un regalo que aunque el otro no recordaba la fecha a fuerzas se la tenia que darle su regalo.

-deja de hacer preguntas y sigue caminando – fue lo único que dijo para después seguir empujando a su novio, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y Mido le quito la venda de los ojos- bien llegamos.

- Mido esto es… - dijo sorprendido el peli-rojo al ver que estaban en un parque de arboles de sakuras pero no era uno cualquiera si no que ese era donde le había pedido a Mido que fuera su novio, sin duda ese era un lugar muy especial para ellos.

-¡feliz aniversario mi amor! – dijo Mido con una sonrisa de ángel es su rostro dándole un gran abrazo a su novio – tengo algo que decirte.

-feliz aniversario amor- contesta Hiroto con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al menor – dime mi amor.

-etto… es mi regalo pero no se si te vayas a alegrar – le contesta con la mirada un poco baja.

-Mido… todo que venga de ti me va a gustar – le dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla del peli-verde y lo obligaba a mirarlo.

-Hiro estoy embarazado – soltó de golpe Midorikawa volteando a otro lado algo asustado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Embarazado? ¿en serio? Mi amor que alegría – dijo Hiroto para abrazar con efusividad a su novio y algo mas pero eso dependía de que si su heladito aceptaba – Mido no se si comerte a besos o enojarme contigo.

-eh? ¿Enojarte con migo? ¿Por qué? – pregunta rápidamente asustándose.

-por que opacaste mi regalo – contesta mientras se arrodillaba en frente de Midorikawa el cual comenzó respirar mas agitadamente – Mido desde el momento e n el que te conocí iluminaste mi vida, cuando te hiciste mi amigo fuiste mi guía, en el momento en el que aceptaste ser mi novio te volviste mi razón de ser y ahora te digo que te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y ahora que sé que ese amor esta dando frutos te quiero preguntar ahora y quiero una respuesta ahora no retenimientos, no mañana… hoy… Ryuuji Midorikawa… ¿te casarías con migo? – pregunta mientras sacaba de su pantalón una cajita de color azul marino y en el momento en el que abre la caja muestra un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de corazón y en cada lado había una piedra de zafiro, Mido se quedo congelado por tal hermoso anillo sin querer las lagrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos.

-Hiroto… mi amor ¡claro que si! – responde mientras se lanzaba a su ahora prometido, aun en el suelo Hiroto le puso el anillo en el dedo de Mido y entrelazó sus dedos con el de su amor.

-mi amor… no sabes lo feliz que me haces – le dice mientras lo miraba con amor desbordante, tanto que hasta las lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus hermosos ojos jade.

-mi bebe tiene al mejor padre del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido y la colocaba en su vientre.

-nada le faltara a mi hijo – le dijo a Midorikawa mientras acariciaba con suavidad donde habitaba su bebe.

-Hiro… recuerda puede ser niña – reclamo el peli-verde haciendo un puchero.

-cierto mi cielo… lo importante es que lo amaremos como sea – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había enamorado a su futuro esposo.

-te voy a ser sincero… creí que se te había olvidado nuestro aniversario.

-jamás olvidaría una fecha tan impórtate, solo que me hacia el tonto para poder darte tu verdadero regalo – respondió mientras señalaba el anillo de compromiso.

-me asustase… no lo vuelvas a hacer – le pedía mientras lo besaba con ternura.

-no lo volveré hacer Mido… te amo – le dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de él.

-también te amo y este pequeñín es la prueba mas clara de eso – dijo apuntando su vientre.

-jajaja si mi cielo…

**oOooOo Algunos meses después oOooOo**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Hiroto le propuso matrimonio a Midorikawa, solo había pasado media hora y ya todo el mundo se entero de su compromiso, recibieron muchas felicitaciones por parte de familiares y amigos por la boda y por el futuro bebe, los ukes en cuanto se enteraron corrieron a las tiendas de bodas a comprar de todo: manteles, globos, servilletas gravadas, centros de mesa, flores, pasteles, invitaciones, vestidos de novia, en fin un montón de cosas.

Finalmente el día había llegado, se tubo que adelantar la boda por el embarazo de Mido, el vestía un hermoso vestido estraple con detalles en la fina tela del vestido, estaba delicadamente astillado de la cintura que lo hacia fijarse a la perfección a su delicada figura, su cabello lo llevaba delicadamente recogido con una cebolla con caireles y unos mechones sueltos marcando su fino rostro, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el altar con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, en el altar se encontraba Hiroto con un elegante esmoquin negro que definía su figura masculina.

-hola mi vida – saludo Hiroto mientras tomaba la mano de su futuro esposo y lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras del altar – te ve perfecto.

-arigato Hiro-kun tu también – responde con una sonrisa en los labios y un precioso sonrojo, pronto la ceremonia comenzó.

-queridos hermanos, hoy estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas almas Hiroto Kiyama y Ryuuji Midorikawa en santo matrimonio… - empezó a decir el sacerdote mientras proseguía con la ceremonia hasta que llego el momento decisivo.

-yo Hiroto Kiyama te tomo a ti Ryuuji Midorikawa como mi esposo, prometo amarte, quererte y respetarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza – Hiroto decía al pie de la letra sus botos de matrimonio sin dejar de ver los ojos de Midorikawa dándole entender que lo decía en serio.

-yo Ryuuji Midorikawa te tomo a ti Hiroto Kiyama como mi esposo, prometo amarte, quererte y respetarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza – decía Midorikawa sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos de su amado.

-en el nombre que me concedió Kami-sama y Level 5 (¿?) los declaro en matrimonio… puede besar a la "novia" – termino de decir el padre sacando unas risitas por parte de los presentes y sin mas preámbulo Hiroto beso a Midorikawa con cariño y ternura, sin presión ni lujuria, solo amor, los aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, la pareja al salir de la iglesia pétalos blancos eran arrojados por los invitados hasta llegar a la limosina que los esperaba para ir al salón donde se aria la fiesta.

El salón era muy espacioso, la fiesta salió mejor de lo esperado, la comida estuvo deliciosa y el baile todo el mundo participo, en el momento en el que Mido arrojo el ramo curiosamente le callo a Suzuno el cual se sonrojo.

La noche de bodas y la luna de miel fue perfecta donde demostraron su amor todo lo que pudieron, en pocas palabras un durmieron en toda la noche y el día siguiente.

Pero la felicidad se incremento aun mas cuando Midoeikawa cumplió los 6 meses le dieron la noticia que el bebe era una niña, Hiroto en cuanto se entero comenzó a preparar la habitación de su princesa, el cuarto por petición de su marido (ahhh que lindo se escucha -w- ) era de color crema con algunos dibujos como mariposas, aves, animales en fin para que la niña pudiera ver cosas lindas.

Pero cuando Mido cumplió los ya 9 meses…

-¡AHHHHH! ¡HIROTO! – gritaba Midorikawa desde el baño.

-Mido ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta Hiroto mientras entraba al baño y lo que vio lo asusto: Midorikawa estaba con su hinchado vientre doblado en asiento del baño mientras estaba alrededor de un charco de sangre que salía desde el vientre de Mido - ¡dios Mido! Rápido vámonos al hospital – dijo mientras tomaba su amor y rápidamente entraban al auto para salir arrancando hacia el hospital – por favor señorita llame al Doc. Shuuya.

-eh? Claro un momento – dijo amablemente una mujer de unos 24 años de cabellos castaños y ojos mieles con piel tostada – señor Shuuya un hombre lo busca… ¿ehh? Un momento – en eso se quita el teléfono – su nombre por favor.

En eso Hiroto le quita el teléfono a la chica – Goenji soy Hiroto por favor apresúrate ya es hora.

-¿Cómo? Pero se suponía que daría luz hasta mañana – se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-pues Pandora se adelanto – contesta en el otro lado… hace unos meses atrás Hiroto y Midorikawa decidieron ponerle a su hija "Pandora".

- esta bien estoy allá inmediatamente.

-¡GOENJI APRESURATE QUE ESTA NIÑA ME ESTA MATANDO! – grito Midorikawa tan fuerte que Hiroto y Goenji casi se quedaban sordos.

-¡ay! Esta bien esta bien ya voy ya voy – decía mientras colgaba, al poco tiempo llego Goenji con algunas enfermeras con camillas, en eso acostaron a Midorikawa y lo llevaron a la sala de parto, al poco tiempo los amigos y familiares llegaron para ayudar a Hiroto a calmar sus nervios.

**EN LA SALA DE PARTOS**

-esta perdiendo mucha sangre – dijo una de las enfermeras donde succionaba la sangre para poder evitar que él bebe se ahogara.

-revisen el pulso, necesito succión – ordeno Goenji mientras operaba para dar luz el bebe de su amigo.

-Doctor veo la cabeza del bebe – dijo uno de los médicos.

-bien are la incisión mientras ustedes mantengan su pulso estable - volvió a ordenar mientras tomaba el bisturí y abría el útero, al poco tiempo se escucho el chillido de la pequeña – bien comience el cierre del – pero no pudo terminar por que el aparato que estaba conectado al corazón de Mido estaba terminando.

-¡lo estamos perdiendo Doctor! – anunciaba la enfermera.

-¡no! ¡Mido no te vayas! – pedía un desesperado Goenji mientras tomaba la maquina de electro shock – no nos puedes dejar – decía mientras trataba de reanimar a Mido – no te rindas…

_-Goenji-kun… todo esta bien… -_ Goenji volteo al escuchar esa voz… era la dulce voz de Midorikawa y ahí estaba el… pero tenia el cabello suelto con un camisón blanco y largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus alas de ángel -_ dile a Hiroto que todo esta bien, yo siempre lo estaré cuidando a él y a nuestra hija, que no se culpe por mi muerte, mientras el me recuerde yo siempre viviere, que ame a nuestra niña con el amor de los dos… una cosa mas… arigato Goenji por ser un gran amigo –_ después de esas palabras Mido desaparece de la vista de Goenji.

-¡Doctor! Lo estamos perdiendo ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba una de las enfermeras alarmadas.

-Mido – susurro Goenji dejando salir unas lagrimas – no ay nada que hacer – les dijo al personal para que dejaran de intentar, al parecer solo el había visto a Mido.

-pe-pero Doctor – dijo la enfermera.

-dije que no hay nada que hacer… hora de la muerte –mira su reloj – 12:45 a.m.

Goenji finalmente salió del quirófano con un bulto en brazos, al salir lo primero que vio fue a un preocupado Hiroto.

-felicidades Hiroto, tuviste una hermosa y sana hija – felicito el peli-crema mientras le entregaba al padre su hija.

-arigato Goenji – agradecía mientras contemplaba a su bebe era una copia exacta de Midorikawa solo que era una niña – es perfecta… ¿Cómo esta Midorikawa?

En eso Goenji dirigió su mirada al suelo recordando lo que le había dicho Midorikawa – el… no pudo sobrevivir a la operación, se rompió una arteria y hubo un desangre, hicimos todo lo posible para evitar el derrame pero… no pudimos hacer mucho… lo siento – podía sentir el como unas lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo.

Hiroto sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, sus piernas le temblaban, Fubuki tubo que tomar a la bebe para que no se le callera de los brazos mientras que el peli-rojo rompían en llanto en el suelo.

-¡NOOO! ¡MIDO ¿POE QUE? Lo prometiste… prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta el final… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – se decía una y otra vez mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, todos comenzaron a llorar por la reciente muerte de su amigo, los ukes lloraban con los pechos de sus parejas, Fubuki quien tenia a Pandora en sus brazos fue abrazado por Goenji mientras entre los dos abrazaban a Pandora.

-chicos por favor salgan… quiero hablar con Hiroto en privado – pidió Goenji mientras vea el como sus amigos poco a poco fueron atacando la orden del peli-crema menos Fubuki el cual recibió una mirada la cual basto para ir con sus amigos dejando solos a Goenji y Hiroto – Hiroto ay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta con la voz entre cortada y ronca por el llanto.

-… después de que hicimos dar luz a Pandora, Mido tubo un paro respiratorio por la arteria rota, en el momento en el que tratamos de reanimarlo… Midorikawa apareció atrás de mi como… como un ángel – Hiroto en ese momento vio a su amigo con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa – el… me pidió que te dijera algo….. el dijo:

_…todo esta bien, yo siempre lo estaré cuidando a él y a nuestra hija, que no se culpe por mi muerte, mientras el me recuerde yo siempre viviere, que ame a nuestra niña con el amor de los dos…_

Hiroto tenia los ojos muy abiertos pero ya no lloraba en cierto modo… las palabras de Goenji habían echo sentir mejor. En ese momento sin saber el por que siente una brisa pero no una fría, si no mas bien una cálida, una familiar, Hiroto oculto su mirada en sus ojos hasta que escucho un pequeño llanto… era su hija… la pequeña lo estaba buscando, sin saber la razón exacta corre hacia donde provenía el llanto hasta que llego a la recepción donde vio a Fubuki arrullando ala bebe, rápidamente va con el chico y toma a su niña que inmediatamente dejo de llorar y miro fijamente a su padre con sus ojos negros y su hermosa sonrisa… si en definitiva era una copia en miniatura de Midorikawa.

-Pandora… mi niña – dijo en lo bajito solo para que su hija lo escuchara, ella lo miro a los ojos y con su pequeña manita le acaricio el rostro - ¿sabes? Tu mami esta ahora en el cielo… cuidándonos desde allá, no te preocupes mi niña, yo siempre voy a ver por ti, te pareces tanto a tu mama… eres mi tesoro mas grande… siempre te voy a proteger, tu mama es un ángel que nos cuida, Pandora mi hija…

Los demás veían con una sonrisa a su migo el cual estaba cargando con una sonrisa a su hija….

_Las vidas son prestadas y en un punto tenemos que partir, somos ángeles con una misión, la mía fue concluida y llego la hora de partir, fue el traer un nuevo mensajero a la tierra donde que quizás cumpla con éxito su misión, un ángel es regresado al cielo mientras que otro es enviado en su lugar… y yo se que ese pequeño ángel traerá felicidad a los demás… lo se por qué esta con la persona indicada…_

_…mi Hiroto, mi hija Pandora… nos volveremos a ver… que yo siempre estaré velando por ustedes… los cuidare…. Bajo mis alas…_

_Atte: Midorikawa Kiyama._

* * *

**pfff bueno aquí termina este fic que en lo personal a mi me gusto ademas de que disfrute mucho escribirlo...**

**espero que les aiga gustado ^-^**

**hasta la próxima w0**


End file.
